The Boss of Me
by SeriouslyKidding007
Summary: I'm the boss of my company but not of my home. AU and OOC. My first fan fic publish so please review :D! Chill ICHIRUKI


Disclaimer: Characters by Tite Kubo despite the fact that I'm wishing so much for them to be mine.

A/N: AU and OOC..hope you enjoy!

I step out of my car, wearing my vibrant coat and tie. My assistant tattling in his way as he followed my hasty steps as we enter my company building. People pause in their chats to greet me, acknowledging my presence and authority. Girls waddle their way to get a glimpse of my gorgeous face. I am not a boastful person nor am I inflating my own ego. I am merely stating a fact. I am rich. I am powerful. I am Kurosaki Ichigo.

Inside this office, my office, I am the boss. Things run the way I want them to. I give orders and I have full control. I am just with my dealings and people respect me. To some, I may already be living a life of grandeur and success but this is not all there is to see.

Signing papers, looking over several documents and attending meetings- that's how my day revolves each single day. Looking at my wrist watch, it read 5:00 pm. I step out of my office with the perpetual frown etched on my face. Still, the ladies find it charming. " Have a good day sir!" My receptionist greeted me as I walk through the lobby. Her smile as sweet a honey, her eyes glazed with great admiration. I nodded in acknowledgement and replied. " You too."

As I drove on my way home, I saw a white rabbit plushie displayed at a shop's window. I contemplated for a moment. In the end, I lost my own battle inside myself. Pulling over, I went out of my car and walked into the said shop. The door chime resonated, indicating my entrance. The store was packed with teenage girls who buzzed with conversation upon my arrival. They kept staring at me as I made my way to the counter where an old woman stood, waiting for customers to purchase.

" Uhmmm…is the white rabbit plushie in the window display for sale?" I inquired.

The old clerk looked at me for a moment. " Why yes. For your girlfriend I suppose?" She asked as she made her way to get the said plushie.

" No, for my wife." I told her when she was coming back. I heard series of disappointed whines behind me. Teenagers these days.

She laughed as she took a peek behind me. " Ho…ho. And I thought you were still too young to be married. You're a very handsome man, being able to break so many hearts just for a few minutes of entering here."

Scratching an imaginary itch on the back of my neck, I chuckled awkwardly. " Ha...ha, thanks for the compliment."

She changed the topic. " Will you want to have it wrapped?" she offered. "I'm sure your lovely wife will love this. What a charming rogue you are."

" Yes, she will be ecstatic. There's no need for wrapping. How much will it be?"

" 50 bucks." She smiled a motherly smile.

I took out my wallet and handed her the amount. Handing the plushie, I thanked her and exited the shop. The sun was setting in the horizon as the environment transitioned from colorful to orange, adding color to my unique bright hair. I placed the plushie on the passenger sit and drove home.

I parked my car in our spacious garage. As the engine sound faded, I heard hurried footsteps coming from inside the house. I grabbed the plushie and went out of my car. Our house was not a mansion but it was big. The garden had a love landscaping and a small pond. I felt content as I grazed through the distance of the garage and the front door. ' It's nice to be home.'

I inserted the key into the keyhole of our front door. Hearing the familiar click, I turned the knob and opened the door. " I'm home!" I declared and walked in. No one greeted me. As I was about to turn left, an object was flying towards me until it hit square into my face. Good thing it was something soft. " What the?!" My frown deepened as I saw the lion stuffed toy which had hit my face. I looked around only to find my little wife standing in front of me, her arms crossed as her face was painted with irritation. I took a step back and asked myself. 'What did I do now?'

" Ichigo..." My wife growled in a low dangerous tone. I was so sure she was about to bite me when she caught a glimpse of something white and fluffy in my hands. " Chappy!" She exclaimed as she grabbed it from me. She hugged it adoringly and walked away.

" That's it? Not even a thanks?!" I retorted at her.

My wife only looked back at me with a sharp look. She was about to say something but decided otherwise and only gave me a 'humped'.

" Rukia!" I called her but she ignored me and sat on the couch, playing with her new plushie. I sighed and sat at the other end of the couch. " Good thing I now know that I stand lower than that stupid bunny." I said in a sad voice, trying to make her feel guilty. Lowering my head into a slump to add more effect, I take a glimpse at her from time to time. Still, I was ignored. I wasn't expecting her to buy it since she was the better actress. But it was worth trying anyway.

I sighed in surrender. I kneeled down in front of her. She refused to make eye contact as she averted her gaze elsewhere. " Rukia… I dunno what I've done wrong but still I'm asking your forgiveness." I said in a pleading tone. My voice was of pure sincerity. " Please."

Atlast, she decided to bestow some attention in me. She glanced at me for a second but turned away immediately.

" Rukia." I pleaded the second time. My knees were already hurting but I had to endure it.

This time, she looked at me for real. My amber eyes were I contact with her large amethyst once. I find myself drowning in them. " What's wrong?" She pouted. I find it really cute.

" Your Senna called." She spat bitterly, her hands clenched in the hem of her dress.

I tried to process if there was something wrong with what she said. " Okay. So?" I asked.

Her fine brows were knitted together as she looked at me furiously. " Senna called for you, KUROSAKI ICHIGO?" she fumed and averted her gaze, placing the plushei beside her before crossing her arms over her chest.

I was confused of what she was angry about until I realized something. I smirked at her. " Oh, I get it now."

She shot me a look. Seeing my smirk, a vein popped on her forehead, " Wipe off that stupid smirk on your face!"

I stood up and towered in front of her. I pulled her into an embrace. " No need to be jealous, you know." I assured her.

" I am not jealous." Rukia denied. She struggled to break free but I held her tighter.

" I love you so much that I'd die without you." I whispered over her head.

With that, she stopped struggling and looked up at me. " You're not lying?"

I smiled at her, the smile that is only for her to see. " Even if they offer me a thousand of Senna, I won't exchange you for them." I was being truthful.

She smiled and peaked on my lips. " I love you Ichigo."

" I love you too." I told her and was about to bend down to kiss her when I felt a sheer pain on my shin. I let go of her to nurse the throbbing pain away. " What was that for?"

" Thanks for Chappy, strawberry." She smiled sweetly and winked at me before turning towards the kitchen. She stretched. " Ah, I'm hungry."

I shook my head but deep inside I was really happy. I may sound like a teenager but I find my wife really cute when she's jealous. ' Maybe, I should invite Senna in here next time.' I thought.

" You better not invite that girl here or you'll be meeting divorce papers the minute you open the door!" Rukia yelled from the kitchen.

I can only laugh. We truly share a unique bond between the two of us, a dangerous bond where one cannot survive without the other.

I maybe the boss of hundreds of workers but she's the boss of me. I won't deny that I'm willing to be her servant if it meant her being by my side for eternity. Love can make even the hardest stone soft. Life is such an irony.


End file.
